habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Market
At the Market, accessible through the Shops tab of the toolbar or through the Shops choice in the menu of the mobile apps for iOS or Android, players can purchase items and class-specific equipment. Tended by Alex the Merchant, the Market sells equipment, eggs, hatching potions (both standard and magic), food, saddles, cards, and special items, such as the Fortify Potion, Orb of Rebirth, Key to the Kennels, and gems. The storefront showcases some of these fine wares in a rotating selection of Featured Items. Players can also sell their unwanted items to the Market in exchange for gold. The Market is divided into three areas: *The Equipment '''section offers gear for all four classes. *The '''Items '''section sells an assortment of goods, from armadillo eggs to thank-you cards. *The '''Quick Inventory allows players to sell extra eggs, hatching potions, or food from their Items Inventory. Everything for sale in the Market is displayed with a picture and price in gems or gold. Hovering over any piece of merchandise will display its name. Hovering over equipment will also reveal its attributes. Buy All purchases involve the same basic steps. Click on the merchandise you wish to purchase. A transaction window will open, showing the name, picture, and price of the good. Your gem and gold balance appear at the bottom of the window. Click the "Buy Now" button to purchase. For gem-purchasable items, attempts to outspend your balance will cause the "Buy Now" button to become a "Purchase Gems" button. To cancel any purchase, just click the X in the upper right corner of the window or click anywhere outside the window to exit the transaction. All pet-related items (eggs, potions, food, saddles, and the Key to the Kennels) must be bought with gems. Two special items, the Fortify Potion and Orb of Rebirth, are also purchased with gems. Equipment and cards are purchased with gold. Subscribers can also use gold to buy gems. Price Chart In the Market, players can purchase items with gems and gold. Click on a category to go to that section of the page. Equipment The Equipment section of the Market shows the pieces of class-specific equipment you have not yet purchased. By default, the Market features gear for your current class. The "Show More" button means that some pieces are hidden from view. Click that button to reveal the full list of equipment. The Market will only display equipment for one class at a time. To view equipment for a different class, click the "Class" menu in the upper right corner. The class currently appearing will be highlighted in light purple. Your choice will be highlighted in dark purple. After you choose a class, the Market will immediately change its offerings accordingly. If you choose "None", the Market defaults to Warrior gear. If you have already purchased all the gear for your selected class, the Market will show, "You already have all your class equipment! More will be released during the Grand Galas, near the solstices and equinoxes." Equipment can be sorted by price, type (body armor, headgear, shields, and weapons), or attribute (Constitution, Perception, Strength, and Intelligence). Click on a piece of equipment to preview how it will look on your avatar. Once you buy a piece of equipment, it disappears from the Market and is transferred to your Equipment Inventory. Items The Items area of the Market sells five types of goods. The first three pertain to everything you need to hatch and raise pets: eggs, potions (both standard and magic), and food. The fourth type are cards that you can send to party members. The fifth type includes special items that affect gameplay: Fortify Potion, Orb of Rebirth, and Key to the Kennels. Gems, available only to subscribers, are also sold as special items. The purchasing process is the same for all items. Click the icon of the item you wish to buy. A window will appear with a picture and description of the item. The purchase window for magic hatching potions will also indicate the last day the potion is in stock. Below that, you can choose how many you would like to buy. Use the menu with up-and-down arrows to set the number of items to purchase. To the right of this menu is the item's cost per unit. When the transaction is complete, the items will automatically appear in your Items Inventory. Eggs The Eggs section lists both standard and quest pet eggs, and all cost 3 gems. By default, they are sorted alphabetically. You can also sort them by number stored in your Items Inventory, using the "Sort By" menu in the top right corner. Sorting by number can be helpful if you want to know which eggs you currently lack. When looking for new quests, this can help you avoid purchasing quests you've already completed many times. Sorting by number also allows you to see your Inventory at a glance, though this is better achieved through the Quick Inventory, described below in the "Sell" section. Hatching Potions The Market also sells hatching potions, needed to hatch pet eggs. The price of the potion varies according to rarity. When you receive a potion for completing a task (called a drop), the color is randomly chosen, though potions are not equally likely to drop. For example, Base, Desert, or White potions have the highest drop probability, so they cost 2 gems each. In comparison, Golden potions have the lowest drop probability and cost 5 gems. Magic Hatching Potions Magic hatching potions all cost 2 gems. These are limited-edition items offered in the Market during or around Grand Galas. The Market only sells each potion for about a month. After they're gone, they won't be available again until the same time next year. Act fast when these are in stock! Food and Saddles The Market sells all ten types of food for 1 gem apiece. If you are eager to turn a particular pet into a mount but have nowhere near enough food, consider buying a saddle for 5 gems. This will instantly turn a pet into a mount and is less expensive than buying large quantities of food. Cards The Market is the only place in Habitica to buy cards to send your party members (including yourself). They are sold for 10 gold each. You can buy a card to mark an occasion (Birthday, Congratulations), send well wishes (Get Well, Good Luck), send a thank you (Thank-You), or just say hi (Greeting). The Market also sells New Year's and Valentines Day cards for a limited time during those holidays. To send a card, click on the one you want to send. Set the amount you wish to purchase and click "Buy Now." A new window will appear asking you to select a party member. Find the intended card recipient by either typing their name in the search bar or scrolling through the list of party members. Click the "Select" button next to their profile to send. Note that only one party member can be selected per purchase. To send cards to multiple party members, you will need to repeat the transaction for each of them. Special Items Subscribers should head to the Special section of the Market to buy gems, each of which costs 20 gold. In the upper right corner of the gem icon is a purple circle telling you how many gems you can still buy. This differs from the other number indicators in the Market, which count up as you acquire more of an item. The gem icon counts down, starting at your monthly gem cap. When subscribers click on the gem, a purchase window will appear. Multiple gems can be bought at once using the directional arrows next to the cost per item. Beneath this is the maximum number of gems a player can buy, provided they have enough gold. This number corresponds to a subscriber's monthly gem cap. When this limit is reached, further clicks on the gem icon will display the message, "You have bought all the Gems you can this month. More become available within the first three days of each month. Thanks for subscribing!" This section also sells items that can drastically alter your game, so browse this area with care. When you purchase the following items, they take effect immediately. Do not purchase these until you are ready to use them. The Fortify Potion (4 gems) will return all tasks to neutral value (yellow color) and restore all lost Health. The Orb of Rebirth allows you to restart your character at Level 1 while retaining achievements, collectibles, equipment, and tasks with history. The Key to the Kennels will release all generation one (non-quest and non-rare) pets and/or mounts. To release only pets or only ''mounts costs 4 gems. To release both pets ''and mounts costs 6 gems. Pin Items as Rewards You can add Market offerings to the Rewards Wishlist on your Tasks page. Perhaps you would like to reward yourself with a piece of equipment for meeting a deadline. Maybe treat yourself to a magic hatching potion for completing a daunting task. Anything in the Market can be pinned. Hover over an item and you will see a grey pushpin above the item's picture. Clicking the pushpin will cause a purple circle to appear around it. This marks it as a Wishlist item that will now appear in the Rewards column. Click the pushpin again to unpin the item. The Enchanted Armoire, pinned in Featured Items, cannot be unpinned, as it is a permanent fixture in the Rewards column. Search the Market The left-hand toolbar offers search, filter, and hide functions, which you can use to limit the Market's display of wares. To find an item by name, use the search bar. Results will narrow as you type, showing items and equipment with that exact combination of letters in the name. For example, type "be" and the Market will show a 'be'ar cub egg, 'be'etle egg, straw'be'rry, and subscri'be'r gems. Type "bea" and you will be left with only the bear cub egg on the screen. To show the full Market again, clear the search bar. To show or hide a particular category of item, use the filter. This function applies only to items, not equipment, which cannot be hidden. All items are checked by default. Uncheck an item to hide it from view, and check it again to show the item. The filter is useful for players who prefer a minimalist shopping experience or already know what they want to buy. If all filters are unchecked, only Equipment will be shown. Below the filters are two toggle switches. The first allows you to hide items or equipment that you cannot yet buy because they are locked. The second hides items you have already pinned to your Rewards Wishlist. Purchase or Wait? Gem-purchasable items can be gotten for free under certain conditions. Eggs, potions, and food are given as random drops for completed tasks, Daily Check-In Incentives, event awards, or quest rewards. Though these items can be obtained for free, you may prefer to buy them at the Market. Because drops are random, players can take a while to collect every combination of egg and potion or gather enough food items to grow pets into mounts. You can speed up this process by buying some of these items from the Market. Other items take a very long time to obtain through normal gameplay. For example, outside of the Market, saddles can only be obtained as Daily Check-In Incentives. The first saddle is awarded after checking in to Habitica for 50 days. The Key to the Kennels is free to players who have achieved Triad Bingo. The Orb of Rebirth is free when a player reaches level 100. Sell Items At the Market, you can sell unwanted eggs, potions, food, and special items from your Quick Inventory bar. You will receive in gold the amount the item originally cost in gems (for example, a Golden hatching potion can be purchased for 5 gems, but sells for 5 gold). The currency difference occurs because these items are given for free as random drops. Players would all become very rich, very quickly if Alex bought these for gems! Note that you cannot sell special items like saddles, as these are expensive to buy and rare to receive free. Gold-purchasable items (cards, equipment, and gems) cannot be resold. Quick Inventory Select items to sell with the Quick Inventory. This is located in a collapsible bar at the bottom of the screen, called the action drawer. If you only see a black bar labelled "Quick Inventory", click it to open the action drawer. The Quick Inventory links directly with your Items Inventory, and so will only show items you currently own. The upper right corner of each item shows the specific number in your inventory. By default, the Quick Inventory is set on Eggs. The action drawer also gives the option to show Food, Potions, or Special Items. The current choice will be underlined in purple. The action drawer displays a limited number of items at once. If there are more items to see, the last icon on the right will be set apart with a black bar. Scroll through the rest of your inventory using the left and right arrows at either edge of the action drawer. If you scroll right, that last item will become the first item on the next page. To collapse the action drawer, click the dark grey bar at the top of the menu. Make a Sale When you click on an item, a new window appears with the sell price for that item, along with its name, icon, and description. Next to the sell price is a drop-down list of numbers, which allows you to sell multiple items at once. You can choose any value between 1 and the maximum number of items you own. Once you have set a number (the default is 1), click "Sell". Those items will disappear from your Items Inventory and the sale amount will be transferred to your gold balance. Selling Items on the Mobile App On the iOS and Android app, players cannot sell inventory items at the Market. Instead, items are sold directly from the Items page. Click on an item to reveal a list of actions. There, you can sell the item for the listed price. Only eggs, hatching potions, and food can be sold. it:Mercato Category:Equipment Category:Newbies Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Unlockable Features